Voyages
by Oxytreza
Summary: les vacances promettent d'être agitées... : UA, OOC, yaoi:
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : ZoSan

Rating : T (pour cause d'abus de lemon)

Disclaimer : UA.(Nyaah, je rêvais d'en faire un et j'ai enfin un scénar ! Merci la Sncf !), OOC et bien évidemment rien à moi. Ah si. La famille de Zoro

Voyage

Chapitre 1 : Mauvais départ

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts leva ses yeux émeraude vers le panneau d'affichage de la gare Austerlitz de Paris. Son train partait donc de la voie 6, en direction d'Hendaye. Là, il changerais de train pour se diriger vers sa destination finale, Saragosse, ville où sa famille l'attendait.

Parfait.

Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la voie 6.

Il monta dans le train, sa place étant côté couloir.

Il était seul, mais plus pour longtemps.

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus vint lui demander gentiment lui dire qu'il était assis à côté de lui.

Le premier garçon, nommé Zoro, se leva et laissa passer son voisin. Celui-ci le remercia et s'assit.

Une fois rassis, Zoro étudia du coin de l'œil son nouveau voisin.

Il était grand, svelte, classe. Il avait les cheveux blonds lisses avec une épaisse mèche qui lui retombait négligemment sur l'œil gauche. Des yeux, ou plutôt un œil bleu profond. Trois poils de barbichette au menton. La peau pâle. L'air doux et décontracté.

Pas mal du tout.

Zoro s'appuya contre l'appuie-tête de son siège et ferma les yeux.

Il fut réveillé environ une heure plus tard lors du passage du contrôleur. Encore endormi, il lui tendit son billet.

Il y eu un silence, puis le contrôleur se pencha vers lui et dit : « Monsieur, vous êtes monté dans le mauvais train. »

Zoro rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Pardon ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

Le MAUVAIS TRAIN ?

Que la peste soit son mauvais sens de l'orientation !

Le contrôleur le regarda avec pitié et ajouta : « Ce train est en direction de Venise. Vous avez un billet pour Hendaye. » Zoro cligna des yeux, l'air complètement ahuri puis rougit en bafouillant : « Et…Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Aller jusqu'à Venise. Puis prendre un autre train qui vous reconduira à Paris pour que vous retourniez à Hendaye. Il y a des wagons couchettes plus loin dans la rame, mais je ne sais pas où vous allez dormir…

-Euh..Permettez ? » Zoro et le contrôleur se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le blond assis côté fenêtre. Celui-ci eut un gentil sourire et proposa : « Moi, je suis seul dans mon wagon deux couchettes. Monsieur ici présent peut loger avec moi.

-Vous feriez ça ? » Demanda Zoro plein d'espoir. « Bien sûr ! » Le contrôleur hocha la tête et déclara : « C'est donc décidé. Au revoir, donc et bonne chance pour retourner chez vous. » Et il s'éloigna.

Zoro se tourna vers son sauveur et lui sourit. « Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part.

-Mais de rien. » Le blond tendit la main : « Je m'appelle Sandy. Et vous ?

-Zoro Roronoa » Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts serra avec gratitude la main de son voisin. Celui-ci ajouta : « Donc vous alliez à Hendaye ?

-Oui. Pour voir ma famille, en Espagne.

-Vous êtes d'origine Espagnol ?

-Un peu. Par mon père. Vous êtes français ?

-Oui.

-Et vous alliez à Venise, vous ?

-Oui, je vais faire un tour de l'Italie. J'adore l'art. Pas vous ? » Zoro haussa les épaules. Sandy eut un sourire et repris : « Venise est la mère de l'art. C'est la plus belle ville d'Italie.

-Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

-Non. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit. » Le blond baissa les yeux et eut un drôle de sourire : « Ma mère n'était pas italienne, mais elle a vécue très longtemps à Venise. Je vais d'ailleurs loger dans son appartement, qu'elle à toujours gardé en attendant le jour où je pourrais y aller. Malheuresement je n'ai jamais eu le temps auparavant. Je suis trop pris par mon travail.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Chef-cuisiner à la Tour d'Argent. » Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Tout le monde le sais, la Tour d'Argent est un célèbre restaurant à Paris, située dans le sixième arrondissement, réputée pour la qualité de sa cuisine, le luxe du décor (vue panoramique sur la capitale), l'énormité des prix, et le salaire exorbitant des employés. « Wha. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre membre du peuple, à côté ! » Dit-il en riant. Sandy hocha la tête. « Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

-Je suis professeur de Kendo.

-Oh, c'est tout un art, vous savez.

-La cuisine aussi. » Sandy baissa les yeux, légèrement rougissant.

À vrai dire ce geste aurait dû avertir Zoro.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas très…Observateur.

Il sourit.

Le voyage, qui avait mal commencé, s'annonçait plus agréable que prévus.

S'il savait ce qu'il l'attendait au tournant, il aurait peut-être pensé différemment…

À suivre…

Ouh là ! ça commence bien !

Un peu OOC, quand même (C'était marqué au début, nounouille !)

Voilà. J'espère que cette fic longue vous plaira :)

Une petit review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voyages

Chapitre 2 : Sandy serait ?...

La nuit étant tombée, il fut temps de se coucher.

Zoro ayant la grosse flemme de sortir son pyjama, il décida de dormir en caleçon. Après tout, ils étaient entre garçons, non ?

Mais il ne vit pas le regard bleu de Sandy traîner plus de raison sur son corps. Il ne vit pas non plus la rougeur monter aux joues du blond. Il ne le vit pas non plus se détourner violemment. Rassurez-vous, mesdames et messieurs, cette nuit ne fut pas agitée (à mon grand dam, il faut l'avouer. Mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre narratrice et je n'ai aucun droit sur ces deux hommes…)

Mais le lendemain, Zoro se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'avoir dormi avec un vide.

Cette sensation est bien connue de ceux qui viennent de se séparer de leurs compagnons de vie.

Certes, Zoro ne venait pas de se séparer, loin de là ! Les aventures amoureuses ne l'attiraient pas vraiment…

Mais ce sentiment le laissait vidé de toutes forces, ce matin, et il se sentait fatigué…S'étant réveillé avant Sandy, il tourna les yeux vers celui-ci.

Le blond dormait étendu dans une pose lascive, la bouche entrouverte et le visage détendu.

Zoro détourna rapidement le regard, rougissant.

C'était quoi cette sensation ? Un truc pas vraiment très désagréable…

Plutôt enivrant.

Zoro baissa les yeux.

Il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Depuis le lycée, en fait.

Il se leva, passa dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Il resta de longues minutes sous l'eau, se délassant les muscles.

Sur sa couchette, Sandy ouvrait les yeux.

Il se redressa, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Il avait mal dormi.

Pour une raison qu'il préférait taire face à son compagnon de voyage.

Autant plaider la chaleur (Même s'il devait faire -10° dans le train. C'est toujours trop climatisé, dans ces trucs-là…).

Le blond se passa les mains sur le visage. Il regarda la couchette de Zoro, mais la voyant vide, il supposa qu'il était sous la douche.

La douche…

Quelque chose remua au fond des entrailles du cuisinier.

Il déglutit et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des mouches.

Il ne fallait pas.

Même si…

Même si.

Il sursauta quand Zoro sortit de la cabine, un peignoir blanc sur le dos et une serviette sur la tête. Le professeur le regarda avec étonnement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi très bien. » Sandy détourna les yeux. « C'est bon…J'avais juste un peu chaud… » Zoro sembla trouver cette explication pas très bonne, car il haussa un sourcil.

Adorable avec cette mimique, il fallait l'avouer.

Sandy eut grand mal à se contrôler…Il poussa un long soupir puis trouva enfin le courage de regarder le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. « Tu as fini de prendre ta douche, je peux y aller ?

-Oui… » Zoro regarda Sandy passer à côté de lui en coup de vent et claquer la porte. Il avait dit un truc qui l'avait froissé, ou quoi ? Le kendoka fronça les sourcils en regardant la porte de la cabine de douche derrière lui. Puis il haussa les épaules et s'habilla. Quand Sandy ressortit enfin, il trouva Zoro en train de pioncer tranquillement sur son lit. Le blond eut un sourire. « Un gros dormeur, apparemment… » Il baissa les yeux sur le visage endormi de son compagnon.

Il s'accroupit auprès de la couchette. Ils avaient encore quelques heures de routes devant eux. Le cuisinier sentit son visage se pencher tout doucement.

Il ne faut pas…

Mais il était si beau…

Il ne faut pas.

Mais il sentait si bon…

Non, il ne faut pas !

Mais…Mais il était déjà tellement attiré par lui…

Zoro ouvrit les yeux pile au moment où les lèvres de Sandy frôlaient les siennes.

Le blond se rejeta violemment en arrière en bafouillant des excuses. Zoro le regarda avec des yeux cosplayés en soucoupes, l'air véritablement effaré. Sandy se détourna brusquement s'habilla en vitesse en sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte.

Zoro resta assis un moment, une seule question tournant et bondissant dans sa tête : « Sandy serait ?... »

À suivre…

Whou ! ça démarre fort. Non mais je vous préviens à l'avance, on ne sait jamais…

CECI EST UNE FIC A LEMONS /Voix de haut-parleur/

C'est-à-dire que plus vite ils seront ensemble, mieux ça sera car plus il y aura de lemon. Je vais essayer de faire dans des endroits divers et varié (ça promet…) :3

Ahh, j'ai hâte de faire le lemon dans…Je ne vais pas spoiler. ;)

Et la sempiternelle demande de review !


	3. Chapter 3

Happy birthday to meee ! Happy birthday to meeeeee ! Happy birthday to me, Bloody ! Happy birthday to meee ! Et oui, j'ai 16 ans, en ce 31/07/06 ! Et maintenant, place à l'histoire !

Voyages

Chapitre 3 : Don't Worry, Sandy !

« Sandy serait ? ...Non, tout de même, non…

…

Ça, mon petit Zoro, on appelle ça « nier l'évidence ».

Et ouais.

Bon. Restons calme. Je viens à peine de le rencontrer. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, très franchement ?

Il a essayé de m'embrasser.

BON, d'accords. Et ensuite ?

C'est tout.

…

Bon. Faisons le point. »

Il ferme les yeux et croise les bras, sa façon de se calmer et de regarder la situation clairement.

« Alors…J'ose supposer que Sandy est attiré par moi, puisqu'il a essayé de m'embrasser sur la bouche. Bien. Et moi ?

…

Moi…

N'ayant jamais très bien défini mes penchants sexuels, je ne peux pas vraiment juger mon état.

Alors, comme dirait maman…Laissons parler notre cœur et nos sentiments (Je sais c'est niais, mais ça marche d'enfer.)

Mmh…

En gros…Mais alors très très gros…

Il ne m'est pas tout à fait indifférent…

Voire pas du tout…

Ouais…

Donc ? Je suis attiré par lui ?

Mmh…

Il est parti où, au fait ? Fumer une clope dans le couloir ?

Ces fumeurs, dès qu'ils sont stressés, ils fument.

Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts rouvrit les paupières et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et se glissa dans le couloir.

Pas de cheveux blonds, ni à gauche, ni à droite. Le professeur de kendo soupira. Il alla dans le wagon et bar et c'est là qu'il trouva son compagnon affalé sur le zinc, l'air égaré. Le barman le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Sandy avait un verre de whiskies devant le nez, déjà à moitié vide. C'était le combientième ?

Zoro se rapprocha et posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui sursauta et pâlit violemment en voyant le jeune homme. Il tenta de se dégager en marmonnant des excuses.

Zoro se contenta de resserrer doucement sa prise, pour lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Puis il se pencha et lui murmura : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Sandy… »

Cette voix grave arracha un frisson violent au blond qui regarda de ses yeux bleus le visage légèrement souriant de son compagnon.

Il baissa les yeux et se laissa faire.

Zoro le tira de manière à le lever et le reconduire dans leur compartiment.

Une fois là, il le posa sur sa couchette, s'accroupit devant lui et planta son regard vert dans celui azur du jeune homme.

Celui-ci rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai rien à dire… » Murmura-t-il, presque aux bord des larmes. Zoro secoua la tête. « Pourquoi tu aurais quelque chose à dire ?

-Mais…Pour…Enfin, tout à l'heure, je…

-Et bien ? Tu as essayé de m'embrasser, on ne va pas en faire un fromage, tout de même !

-Mais je…! » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Zoro venait d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire.

Après tout…C'est ce qu'il voulait, non ?

Zoro, de sa langue, força Sandy à entrouvrir les lèvres et se mit à explorer la bouche de son compagnon. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement en sentant les mains du kendoka se glisser sous sa chemise et lui caresser les pectoraux de manière assez excitante.

Leurs bouches se décollèrent et le blond demanda, la voix rendue tremblante par le désir : « Toi aussi t'es de ce bord ?

-J'en sais rien…Mais je sais que j'ai envie de toi… » Sandy ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sous les caresses de son compagnon. Celui-ci venait d'ouvrir sa chemise et se penchait déjà afin de l'embrasser sur le torse.

Mais…

« Mantoue, 10 minutes d'arrêt ! » Meugla le haut-parleur d'une voix nasillarde.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, gêné.

Sandy, tout de même frustré, regarda de façon insistante Zoro de manière à ce qu'il recommence là où il s'était arrêté, mais le kendoka se détourna et se leva de la couchette.

Sandy baissa les yeux. Il avait été idiot de se faire autant d'illusion. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts resta un moment debout devant lui puis dit finalement : « On remettra ça une fois arrivés, hein ? »

Sandy écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ! Il sourit, baissa la tête et murmura : « J'ai hâte… » Zoro se retourna, déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son compagnon et s'assit à ses côtés.

Une heure plus tard, si une personne avait ouvert la porte, elle aurait trouvé deux hommes enlacés, profondément endormis.

À suivre…

Et oui, j'ai décidée d'être sadique. Nierf nierf…

Bon, Zoro, je compte sur toi pour mon cadeau, hein !

Zoro : Gné ? qué cadeau ? Tu veux quoi ?

Bloody : Mmh…Toi, ça va ?

Zoro : …Crève.

Hum…

Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Voyages

Chapitre 4 : Arrivée à Venise

L'arrivée à Venise fut sulfureuse. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Jamais on avait vu deux hommes marcher, voire courir, aussi vite.

Ces deux hommes pouvaient remercier le ciel que Sandy connaissait mentalement la ville par cœur (1) et ils purent arriver rapidement à l'appartement du cuisinier.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, ils se cassèrent la figure dans le hall, à force de s'embrasser avec trop de passion.

Ne vous cassez pas le dos !

Quand leurs bouches se défirent enfin, ils se regardèrent longuement. Puis Zoro se releva et aida son compagnon à faire de même.

« Ça va trop vite ? » Le professeur de kendo secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ou peut-être que si.

Il ne savait pas bien.

Il savait en tout cas que jamais quelqu'un, femme ou homme, lui avait allumé un tel brasier dans le ventre.

Mais…C'était tellement étrange ! Vous couchez avec le premier inconnu rencontrer dans le train, vous ?

Bon, ça allait trop vite, alors.

Et oui, ça allait trop vite.

Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Zoro n'avait jamais couché avec un homme.

Avec des femmes, oui, ça…

Mais il n'avait jamais goûté au tabou suprême de toutes civilisations.

Il flippait peut-être, après tout.

Il réfléchit encore un peu puis sut ce qui le gênait.

_Qui _allait faire _l'homme _?

Sachant que Sandy avait déjà couché avec des hommes, il allait sûrement vouloir prendre le dessus, prétextant qu'il avait plus d'expérience.

Mais

Zoro

Avait

Sa

Fierté !

Nom d'une pipe !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se retourna vers son…Amants ? Ami ? Compagnon de wagon-lit ? Bref, il se retourna vers Sandy et soupira, se frottant de son pouce et de son index les yeux : « Je voudrais juste savoir…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui feras l'homme. » Zoro ouvrit les yeux et regarda le blond qui affichait un doux sourire. Le cuisinier se leva, attrapa le col de la chemise de Zoro avec douceur et approcha ses lèvres, quémandant un baiser. Le kendoka ne se fit pas prier très longtemps. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son homologue et attrapa ses lèvres rosies par le désir. Leurs langues se mêlèrent arrachant des gémissements rauques aux deux hommes. Sandy tira Zoro jusqu'à la chambre et le poussa sur le lit avant de se placer au-dessus de son corps. Il déboutonna la chemise du kendoka et embrassa son torse musclé avec douceur.

Il goûtait à cette peau brune un peu salée, constellée de cicatrices. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour être ainsi amoché ? » Pensa le blond et apposant un suçon à la base du cou de son futur amant, le faisant gémir. Sandy fit glisser sa langue jusqu'au nombril de Zoro, ses deux mains pâles sur les hanches du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Zoro émit un grognement et posa sa main sur la tête de Sandy, afin de le pousser un peu plus bas. Le cuisiner défit leeeeentement le pantalon de son partenaire, lui arrachant des grognements de frustration. « Sandy…S'il te plait… » Le cuisiner eut un sourire, fit glisser le jean noir le long des jambes de Zoro, lui retira sa chemise et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

Dernier rempart avant le point de non-retour.

« Tu es sûr ?

-'Fais pas chier avec tes question à la con. Vas-y ! » Sandy rit, puis descendit vers l'entrejambe de Zoro.

« TULULULULULU ! »

Silence.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis Sandy se redressa et sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable. « Allô ! Qui est-ce ? ... Ah, c'est toi. … Oui. … Non. … Je sais. …Oui, je suis arrivé. … Ne t'inquiète pas. …OUI ! JE SAIS ! … Un peu, oui ! …Ouais. … C'est ça, à bientôt. » Il raccrocha et poussa un long, très long soupir. Il tourna les yeux vers Zoro qui s'était retourné sur le ventre et le regardait, le menton au creux de sa main, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres mais une lueur froide dans les yeux. « Désolé… » Marmotta le cuisinier en baissant les yeux.

C'était deux hommes qui, s'ils étaient coupés en plein élan, ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. (2)

Sandy se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard.

Il se leva et tendit son jean à Zoro qui le prit en silence.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-C'est pas de refus.

-D'accords, je vais voir ce qu'il y a. (3) » Sandy s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine tendit que le kendoka se rhabillait. Une fois fait, il alla à la suite du cuisinier et le trouva en train d'éplucher des pommes de terres. Il avait la tête baissée. Zoro se glissa derrière lui et le pris par la taille, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. La peau pâle frissonna et Zoro murmura au creux de l'oreille de son partenaire : « T'en fais pas…On remettra ça ce soir…Et cette fois, coupe ton portable ! »

Les épaules de Sandy tressautèrent légèrement puis il se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres : « Je n'y manquerais pas ! »

À suivre…

(1) C'est possible, un truc pareil ?

(2) Non, je n'y crois pas…Mais y'a pas de mecs comme ça ! Ça n'existe pas ! Comment ça c'est moi qui décide ?

(3) Le frigo est plein dès leur arrivé ? C'est un miracle !

Moi, sadique ? Non, jamais ! Pourquoi vous dites ça /Air innocent, et tente de cacher ses cornes et sa queue fourchue/

Allons, comprenez qu'ils ne pouvaient pas NON PLUS se sauter dessus comme ça ! Sinon, y'en a une qui va encore me dire que ça va trop vite /Regarde Tashigi avec insistance/ Tu vois, Tashi, je vais pas trop vite /Air encore plus innocent/

Allez, une review ?


End file.
